Kyoka Ochimizu
|englishva= }} Kyoka Ochimizu is a character from Persona 4: Dancing All Night. Appearance *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Supporting Character Design Ochimizu is an elegant woman with shoulder-length wavy black hair with one white streak on her right side and brown eyes. She wears a white dress with a black crisscross pattern and a light teal blue blazer over her shoulders with a golden, flower-like pin. She also wears black sunglasses over her head. Personality Ochimizu has a mature, professional and prideful personality, coinciding with her years of experience in the entertainment industry. Very often, she is shown to be cold and look down on others, specifically Rise, making derogatory remarks and being highly intolerant of immature or amateurish behaviors. Ochimizu can be extremely strict on the idols and performers she works with, and many times she uses shameless tactics to promote them, such as broadcasting footage of her harshly pushing Kanamin Kitchin so the public will sympathize with them. She often makes up weird scenarios to help her idols get into their role. As the manager of Yuko Osada, she might have been more supportive than she currently is, working hard with Yuko to achieve success and building a close relationship with her. When Yuko, out of despair, changed the lyrics to Calystegia and later committed suicide, Ochimizu adapted to the public blaming her for the incident, choosing to become the cruel, despicable person they assumed her to be. From Yuko's example, she came to view conveying one's true self as an impossibility and saw idols as dolls that simply had to be redressed and readjusted so as to fit the audience's desires. Despite this, she is quick to lash out at the Investigation Team for their theories regarding Yuko and her connection to the incident. After she reverts back to normal, Ochimizu admits she felt guilty about what happened to Yuko, and that she gave Calystegia to Kanamin Kitchin because she wanted Yuko's feelings to be heard. She resolved to change and become a more supportive and reliable manager to Kanamin Kitchen, convinced now that true bonds exist. Profile ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night Not much is known about her, but she is the producer of LMB Fest. In one chapter, she saves Kanami from being pulled into a portal that leads to the Midnight Stage. After Tamami is saved, Kyoka somehow appears from a room that resembles the back room, unharmed, where she explains that when she arrived here, Shadows avoided her and disappeared. She decides to stay with Tamami while the Investigation Team saves Tomoe. She appears again after Tomoe is saved, claiming to have followed the team and that the room she left Tamami in is safe. She reveals more about the deceased idol Yuko Osada, and that she was the one who arranged the song, "Calystegia" to be performed by the Kanamin Group. She decides to stay with Tomoe while Yu's team goes to regroup with Rise's team. On Rise's side after Sumomo is saved, unknowingly she appears, she explains to the others like in Yu's side. Like before, she keeps Sumomo accompany while they look for Nozomi. After Nozomi is saved, like before from Yu's side, claiming that Sumomo is still safe and she's settled down. She decides to stay with her until Rise's and Yu's regroup and go back from them. With all the Investigation Team regrouped, she leaves Nozomi behind and confronts the Eerie Voice in her own stage, giving herself up so that the Investigation Team and four members of Kanamin Kitchen return to the real world. When they reach her on the main stage, it's revealed that she believes herself responsible for Yuko Osada's death. After Ochimizu submits to the shadow's will, she is transformed into a Shadow. Her appearance takes the form of Japanese Geisha puppet with sunglasses. Although unlike the previous victims the Investigation Team has saved, she keeps herself in denial until Yu mentioned Yuko's song that she wanted the Kanamin Kitchen to learn. She then reverted back to normal. Gallery